


Safe Right Here

by Purplehuntress3



Series: In The Future, When We’re Safe [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, beau’s in it briefly but not enough to warrent a tag, because its Fjord, everyone is happy, i gave them a dog, minor vomiting at the start, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehuntress3/pseuds/Purplehuntress3
Summary: This is Caleb’s favourite place to be, curled up and tucked underneath Fjord’s chin. Here, with his cheek pressed to his chest, he can feel every breath Fjord takes, deep ones that make it easy to copy. He can hear every heartbeat, slow and steady and so alive. Sometimes, Fjord will hum little melodies, and though most are sea shanties that he’s never heard, here he can feel the vibrations and they calm him. Here, he can focus on these small parts of Fjord and forget everything, all the darkness out there in his past and in his future. Nothing can harm him when he is wrapped in Fjord’s arms.





	Safe Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me scrolling through the Ford cars website to work out a name for the dog. 
> 
> This is for Sage! Kesterite on tumblr! 
> 
> I also mainly wrote this because i love this pairing, so soft.

Caleb was woken by the sounds of vomiting and hacking. 

Caleb wonders when this became so normal to him.

He opened his eyes to the mid morning sun entering the room from the partially opened window, the rays positioned in such a way they just miss the bed. The sounds of people bustling is distant but present, at this time most folk have already reached work. But right now the Mighty Nein are between jobs, so they have returned to stay in their townhouse in Zadash. 

He would not call them retired, the occasional job with the right pay will always catch their attention, but with the amount of grays he find these days, in his own hair and in Fjord’s, makes him think they should start considering it an option. 

From his position on the bed, Caleb can just see Frumpkin, bathing in the sunlight and spread out on the soft rug. Frumpkin looks up at him before slowly closing his eyes, to which Caleb replies with a small smile before turning over to Fjords side of the bed.

The half orc was currently off the bed, hunched over a small metal bin they kept for moments like these, where Fjords patron decides to take a nighttime visit. These days It does not come as much, and Caleb cannot decide if that is a blessing or a curse, for he does not truly know what It wanted from him. 

By now the flow of seawater had stopped, Fjord just occasionally spitting into the bin, trying to rid his mouth of the salty taste. He reaches up a hand towards the bedside table, where a mug of water sits. Caleb gets there first though, sitting up and casting mage hand to pass it to him. 

Fjord gives a small jolt as he notices the cup move without touch, but with a quick look over his shoulder he calms and takes the cup. He sips some, swirling the water around his mouth before spitting it into the bin.

“Mornin’ darling,” he speaks slowly, voice hoarse from it being so early and from the patrons visit. There was no blood around his lips this time though, so at least that was a bonus. “I’m sorry for waking you up, I tried to be quiet. ” 

Caleb gives a soft smile. “It is all good,” he says, softly moving towards the edge of the bed before reaching out his hand. He was always quiet in the morning, wanting to keep the silence for as long as possible. Fjord understood, and reached up to intertwine his fingers with Caleb's, pressing a small kiss to his knuckles. 

Caleb gently pulled on his hands, leading him back up onto the bed, and once Fjord was settled, he climbed into his lap, pressing a small kiss to his lips before tucking himself under his chin.

This is Caleb’s favourite place to be, curled up and tucked underneath Fjord’s chin. Here, with his cheek pressed to his chest, he can feel every breath Fjord takes, deep ones that make it easy to copy. He can hear every heartbeat, slow and steady and so alive. Sometimes, Fjord will hum little melodies, and though most are sea shanties that he’s never heard, here he can feel the vibrations and they calm him. Here, he can focus on these small parts of Fjord and forget everything, all the darkness out there in his past and in his future. Nothing can harm him when he is wrapped in Fjord’s arms.

However, the moment was ruined by the sound of pawing and whimpering at the door.

“Now, either Nott’s forgotten she can pick a lock, or Deo wants in”, Fjord murmurs into his hair, a hand reaching up to card through his hair.

“He is your dog,” he says, pressing his lips to Fjord’s collarbone.

“That may be true, but you’re also in my lap.”

Caleb sighed, but the small smile on his face showed he was not truly bothered by the situation. He slowly untangled himself from Fjord’s arms and softly padded his way towards the door to let the dog in. 

It has been proven by many a scholar that the bigger the dog is, the more it believes it's a lapdog, and this is far more true for dogs raised around cats. Since Caleb had basically fed, named, and taken care of all the stray cats within 200 feet of their home, this was doubly true for Mondeo.

When he opened the door, Caleb expected him to slowly walk in, or be sat waiting with his tail wagging patiently. What he didn’t expect, but should’ve, was the 140lb Newfoundland to stand on his hind legs and attempt to lick his face. 

“Scheiße!” He shouts, knees buckling under the weight as the giant paws grab onto his shoulder. He falls backwards, landing flat on the wooden floor, a whimper coming from somewhere but whether it was him on the dog he could not tell. From this position it was easier for Mondeo to slobber all over Caleb’s face, the weight of the dog trapping him from even attempting to escape.

Muffled by the dog, he could hear the sounds of Fjord’s laughter.

“Umph- Fjord!” He called out, a hand wiggling free and waving in his partners direction. Every move he made got him either more slobber or hair in his face and he did not know which one he found worse.

He started to hear footsteps, Fjord making his way towards the pair on the ground, and Caleb got his first full breath of air as Fjord grabbed Mondeo by the collar and tried to guide him off of Caleb. However, though his skills in magic had strengthened since they’d met, his physical strength had not. And so it took both of them, pushing as hard as they can, and some under the belt belly rubs to push Mondeo off.

The dog, now realising that neither owner wanted to play, made his way over to Frumpkin in the sun. At first it looked like he was also going to try and lie on the cat as well, but Frumpkin lifted his head and just looked at Mondeo, who decided that curling up next to him in the sun would be just as good an idea.

Caleb still lay winded on the floor, but looking up he can see Fjord smiling wide, a hand reached out to help him up. Once up, Caleb leaned into Fjord, using the angle to wipe the dog slobber all over Fjord’s shirt.

“Well now that’s just uncalled for.” He says, stepping away slightly to try and escape Caleb, who was now pulling on his hips to bring him back.

“Eh,” Caleb muses, tucking himself back under Fjord’s chin, “it is not the worst thing that has been on the shirt.”

Fjord just raises his eyebrows, before wrapping his arms around Caleb’s lanky form. It had filled out more as he had become more comfortable with himself and the group, but he was still skinny enough to be almost enveloped by Fjord as he curled around him. 

“I love you,” Caleb whispers into Fjord’s shoulder. 

“Ich liebe dich” Fjord says back, which makes Caleb snort, a small thing that to anyone would mean nothing but to Fjord means the world. Caleb leans back, showing off the biggest smile Fjord had ever seen

“Your accent is still terrible,” he reaches up, brushing a small bit of hair back away from his own face, “however, it is not as bad a gluten almonds. And I have a feeling that at this point nothing ever will be.”

Beau used this moment to walk past the door, seeing the two partners embraced. 

“Hurry up, lovebirds,” she says, a yawn escaping her as she does, “I think jester was going to make breakfast.” She glances over at the mess that are the pets, gives a small snort before carrying on down the corridor.

Fjord leans down to kiss Caleb’s hair. “If it’s as Beau says, and Jester’s in the kitchen”, he murmurs, stopping every few words to press another kiss to his hair, “the gluten almonds it may be.” 

Caleb laughs, a small tiny thing but it's beautiful. If Fjord thought it was possible to laugh in Celestial, then this is what it would sound like. 

“Let us stop her before she starts then, mein Knuddelbär.”

**Author's Note:**

> Knuddelbär Apparently means “cuddle bear” in german which i got from a website.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3 
> 
> Im huntress-of-the-forest on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
